Ketika Takdir Berkata Lain RiEren
by Konata Nohara
Summary: Takdir itu adalah segalanya. Maka dari itu kita wajib percaya dengan adanya takdir.


Ciao minna-san~ XD Ini adalah fanfict paling pertama yang ku-share dan akhirnya berhasil juga 8"D  
Kebetulan aku lagi fangirling dengan anime Shingeki No Kyojin, akhirnya aku membuat fanfict ini yang menurutku  
KACAU-ABSURD-GAJE-DLL #plak

Oke, selamat membaca~ 8'))

**Ketika Takdir Berkata Lain**

Author :

**Konata Nohara**

Rate :

**T**

Category :

**Drama/Action**

Disclaimer :

**Character Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Ishiyama  
Sedangkan fict ini milik saya sendiri**

Warning :

**Shou-ai (?), typo, absurd, basi, RiEren**

"Aku mengira hidup kita akan berakhir ibarat kaca pecah hingga terbentuk serpihan…

Tapi takdir berkata lain…

Mungkin Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita…

Untuk bertahan hidup…"

...

Pagi yang indah. Suasana pagi kali ini diiringi dengan kehidupan damai yang terbebas dari kiamat dua tahun silam. Kini umat manusia bebas menjalani kehidupan tanpa diganggu gugat oleh para titan misterius tersebut. Mereka pun berharap agar kejadian tersebut takkan terjadi lagi.

Saat itu Eren masih tertidur pulas, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00. Kemudian, Mikasa pun membangunkannya dengan beberapa kali percikkan air.

"Hei, Eren! Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau akan bangun lebih awal? Sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi!" Mikasa membangunkannya sambil mengarahkan jam beker ke arahnya. (Author: Emangnya jaman mereka ada jam yah? ._.)

"HAH!? DEMI APAAA!?" Kemudian Eren pun bangun sambil membuka selimutnya dengan tampang kaget total.

"DEMI TUHAAAN!" Mikasa pun berteriak ala Arya Wiguna. (Author: Buset, ternyata jaman mereka ada Arya Wiguna :v) "Sekarang cepatlah mandi atau aku yang akan memandikanmu!" lalu Mikasa keluar dari kamar Eren dan melanjutkan masak untuk makan siang. (Author: Apaan?)

"E-eeh!? Oke! Kamar mandi, tunggu aku…!" Eren pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

…

"Aargh, ku kira aku takkan tidur sepulas tadi…" Eren pun sedikit kesal dengan waktu tidurnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak perlu tetapi baginya sangat ganjal. Ia teringat seseorang yang pernah mendidiknya… dan melengkapi hidupnya juga. Ya, Rivaille. Sudah dua tahun setelah kejadian itu ia tidak ada bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa, ia seperti mengkhawatirkan orang itu. Ia seperti takut akan kehilangan Rivaille.

Kemudian, Eren pun memutuskan untuk mencari Rivaille sampai ketemu…

"Mikasa, aku harus pergi sekarang…"

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Mikasa heran melihat Eren yang bagaikan kehilangan ponsel berharganya tersebut. (Author: jaman mereka punya ponsel yah? Dimana dong letak listriknya?)

"Tenang, aku akan kembali. Tapi kali ini aku harus pergi. Ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam pikiranku."

Lalu Eren pun meninggalkan rumah yang ditempatinya.

…

Sudah jam 5 sore, Eren belum menemukan Rivaille dimana saja. Di Dinding Sina, Dinding Maria, bahkan Dinding Rose pun juga. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa Rivaille memang telah tiada…

**Meanwhile**…

Rivaille pun juga mencari Eren yang sebenarnya (lebih tepatnya) ia menyukainya. Sudah dua tahun ia tidak ada bertemu lagi dengannya. Rivaille berpikir, Eren sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Tetapi ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mencari Eren sampai kapan pun dengan keadaanya yang cukup tragis.

…

Karena sudah sore, Eren pun kembali ke rumahnya. Tetapi tidak, ia seperti menemukan seseorang yang duduk di balik pohon mahoni besar sekitar pantai. Karena penasaran, ia pun segera menuju kesana. Kemudian, orang yang dibalik pohon tersebut pun membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya…

"T-tunggu, k-kau…" ucap mereka saling berpandangan dengan serentak.

"Corporal Rivaille…"

"Eren…"

Mereka saling berpandangan dengan perasaan kaget bukan kepalang. Akhirnya mereka bertemuan juga. Kemudian Rivaille pun mendekati Eren.

"Corporal…" beberapa tetesan air mata pun jatuh dari mata Eren dan membasahi pipinya.

"Akhirnya ku menemukanmu…" dengan spontannya Rivaille memeluk Eren. Tak biasa-biasanya Rivaille melakukan ini.

"Corporal…"

"Kita kan sudah tidak menjadi militer lagi. Panggil saja Rivaille." semakin erat Rivaille memeluknya disertai senyumannya yang lembut bagaikan sutra alami.

"Rivaille… aku senang… aku senang karena kita bertemu lagi…" Eren pun membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. (Author: Ini kok udah nge-romance aja deh)

"Eren… kau tau? Sejak kejadian itu selama dua tahun aku mencarimu. Aku mengira kalau kau telah tiada. Aku mengira hidup kita akan berakhir ibarat kaca pecah hingga terbentuk serpihan…" dengan perlahan tetesan air matanya membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi takdir berkata lain…" lanjut Rivaille dengan suaranya yang mulai parau.

"Mungkin Tuhan masih mengizinkan kita… untuk bertahan hidup… hingga seperti saat ini…" isak tangis beserta senyumannya itu membuat Eren merasa ikut senang. Padahal, biasanya Rivaille tidak pernah menangis di depannya, apalagi senyum. Lebih tepatnya, Rivaille biasanya memasang tampang dingin dan melankolis.

"Aku terkejut, akhirnya kau menunjukkan senyum lembutmu…" walaupun ia menangis, Eren tetap memasukkan gurauannya didalam tangisannya.

"Bodoh… aku mengkhawatirkanmu tau…" Rivaille akhirnya menunjukkan sifat _tsundere-_nya kepada Eren. Sungguh takdir itu indah baginya.

**_~THE END~_**

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai~ semoga kalian menikmatinya, walau menurutku ini SANGAT BASI. Gaje banget kan ceritanya? Sedikit pula tuh ceritanya. Haha namanya juga perdana~ Tetapi ini benar-benar hasil dari khayalanku semalam *sampai-sampai gak bisa tidur gegara ngebayangin pelajaran Biologi kemarin hahaha~*

Jangan lupa beri saran, kritikan, atau pujian di review yah *dan cantumkan nama kalian di dalam reviewnya yah*  
Dan mohon jangan nge-flame di review yah, maklumin, yah namanya juga perdana~ 8")

Sekian dan terima kasih~ =D


End file.
